Water and Fire, Ying and Yang
by dark-halo-princess
Summary: Zuko finds Katara unconcious and things lead from there... ::ON HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE::
1. Chapter 1

"Aang, this isn't right. Sokka's leading us the wrong way..." Katara whispered to Aang as Sokka led the way. They had just left Basing Sing Se after the big ambush from Azula. Katara had healed Aang with her remaining healing water. Toph and Sokka were being extra aware of all the surroundings as they did not want to risk another ambush now that Zuko had escaped and teamed up with Azula.

"We should have done something to help Iroh," Katara said. She felt so guilty for leaving the poor man behind but there was nothing anyone could do- he was blocked by Azula and Zuko.

Aang looked at Katara sadly, before replying, "There's nothing we could have done Katara...I only hope that Zuko shows some mercy towards him because we all know Azula won't. From what we've seen for the last couple of months, it's safe to say that Zuko does care about his uncle."

"Yeah, that's the only thing he does care about," Sokka muttered as he leaned against a tree for support. The four of them had been travelling for two days now- they flew with Appa for a while before he got restless and tired. Now all they could do was walk as far as they could to make it to the Earth Kingdom and set their plans against the Fire Nation into motion.

The gang continued waling in silence with occasional mutters from one or the other and for little stops along the way for rest and for Appa. All the while, Katara kept replaying images back in her mind of how she had almost connected with Zuko. She knew it in her mind that she did not imagine Zuko opening up to her – she almost healed his scar- almost. For some odd reason Katara felt a sudden sympathy for Zuko and felt it was probably because they both shared the loss of their mothers to the Fire Nation. She didn't understand her feelings – Zuko was supposed to be the enemy, yet why this sympathy? Since she couldn't erase the thoughts from her mind, Katara made herself think of new thoughts of her improvement of her water bending powers.

As the four travelled slowly across the kingdom, the sun set and soon it became dark. Toph and Sokka decided that they should rest for the night and head out again in the morning. Aang said he felt much better and that his wound was nearly disappearing. They set camp and slept, not worrying about any attacks from Zuko or Azula. They were too worn out to contemplate such incidents.

The following morning the sun came out bright and early waking Aang from his nightmares. He had been running away from something in his nightmares and woke up screaming and sweating from head to toe. All night he had tossed and turned unable to get a proper night's sleep. The only thought that kept him sane was that he had his friends around him, protecting him. After breakfast Sokka packed up all their possessions along with his boomerang and demanded the others to get a grip on themselves because today would be a daunting day – they _had_ to make it to the Earth Kingdom.

"Now that Aang is feeling much better we should be able to make more ground today," Sokka was sounding unusually smart and calm headed today- not his usual self. "And Toph...please put that flower away."

"It's not a flower!" Toph raged. "How many times do I have to tell you, geez!" With that she stamped on ahead leaving Sokka fuming after her. Now Sokka was back to being his usual self- at least the smartness lasted a couple of seconds.

"Please Sokka, just for today will you not upset Toph, she's having a hard enough time going back to the Earth Kingdom so don't make it any harder for her." Katara pleaded. "Let's try and get on so that when Toph gets back to her family, she's somewhere near happy."

"That girl is never happy," Sokka retorted.

"Yes, well we all understand why that is, so please calm it for today."

"Okay."

Sokka walked on following behind Toph while Aang and Katara walked side by side with Appa. "What do you think is going to happen once we get to the Earth Kingdom?" Katara asked. She had been thinking about it all morning and tension was beginning to show. Aang looked equally subdued but for completely different reasons. He was being plagued by his recent nightmares and hadn't told any of the others about them – he just couldn't. He knew that something was wrong and that the nightmares were a sigh but he just couldn't work them out. He didn't want to burden the others with them since he already feels he's risking all the lives by travelling with them.

"Aang?"

"Sorry Katara, I was just thinking about something." He absently stroked Appa's fur. "Er...to that question you asked...i really have no clue what the Earth king has planned but it'll have to be ingenious If we're to defeat the fire nation."

"I hope for all our sakes that we _do_ defeat the fire nation..." Katara's voice trailed off. She was still confused about the incident back in the cave where Zuko joined forces with Azula. Katara thought Zuko disliked Azula – it was all obviously an act she thought. In that moment Katara felt the need to confide in someone. "Aang?"

"Yes?"

"It's just I want to ask you something." She let her eyes wonder around the scenery where mountains stood high with hug trees sheltering them likes big castles on a hill. "It's just...i was in the cave with Zuko before you and Iroh came...he seemed _human_until then. I saw a side of him that none of us thought existed. I just don't understand why he chose to join Azula after all his running from her." She seemed exasperated with herself.

Aang thought long and hard before answering. He could easily tell that Katara was fighting a mental battle with herself – she just tensed up when she didn't understand something. Aang knew he had to answer carefully and it had to sound like a good conclusion. "Well I guess Zuko just felt he had no choice. He has been running from the Fire Nation for months now and when Azula offered him a chance to live, he took it. I guess he felt he had nothing left but to give in. Don't forget he is the enemy even if was to fight against Azula and not with us."

"I know that!" Katara erupted. She felt so irritated and now she knew why. She was going to heal Zuko, thinking that he had changed, she showed him sympathy and listened to him- damn she believed that he was a good person at that moment. She realised that she was annoyed for believing that Zuko had changed into a better person. She cursed herself fro being so forgiving – all Zuko did was use her until he didn't need her on his side. _Well I'll show him next time_ she thought. _I am not going to be made a fool of twice._

"Thanks for listening Aang. You're a real friend." She kissed him on the cheek, oblivious to his blushing. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

Sokka heard this last comment. "Hey! You two lovebirds come over here." He yelled.

"Shut up Sokka!" Katara threw her bottle at him.

"No need to hide your boyfriend Katara, I understand and I wish you well. Aang is nice." Sokka said in his superior toned voice. "You can't do much better-OUCH!" He rubbed his arm where Katara thumped him. "What was that for?"

Katara's face flushed as she stared at Sokka with an indignant face, refusing to waste her breath on him. Toph shook her head and laughed at the sibling row. None of them noticed Aang behind them, blushing furiously at being called Katara's boyfriend. He knew his crush on her was deepening and these remarks always cheered him up.

"Sokka, Katara stop it." Toph pushed herself in between them. "This is why Sokka called you. Look." She pointed down below the cliff they were standing on, to a huge wall barricading the Earth Kingdom.

"We've finally arrived," Katara jumped with relief. She really did need a rest and so did the others.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

Aang led Appa towards the Earth King's palace with Toph, Sokka and Katara following close behind. Villagers gathered around to watch the young avatar make his way past them-they both admired and respected him. Villagers muttered 'avatar' as he passed each one and waited for his eyed to reach them. What they did not see in the avatar's eyes was pain though he felt it deep inside, where the wound had been. Azula had struck him very severely-Aang couldn't explain the amount of pain he suffered even when he tried.

When the four arrived at King Boumi's palace, they were told to bathe, dress and were now eating a big meal. King Boumi had been very pleaded to see his old friend again so he declared a celebration. _Sokka_ was extremely pleased with the meal as he kept on commenting every second or so. "Hmm, guys this is so tasty, what do you call it?" He asked King Boumi.

And so for the sixth time King Boumi replied, "Hroar."

"And what's this called?" Sokka held up a piece of fruit. "I love this juice...it's so tangy and refreshing," Sokka began sucking the juice from the fruit.

King Boumi heaved a big sigh, "It's called a sloshi."

"What's thi-" Sokka did not get to finish the sentence since a huge boulder landed on his head.

"Now we can eat in peace." Toph smirked and everyone apart from Sokka silently agreed.

Meanwhile back at the Fire Lord's palace, there was commotion at the gates where Azula tried to calm things down. She wasn't doing a pretty good job since she was the one throwing fire blasts at the accused. Zuko heard all the rumblings and crashing outside as he made his way to the palace dungeons. Since he rejoined Azula, Zuko has been preoccupied physically and mentally. He was demanded to lock the captured Iroh away but that was not the only thing upsetting him – he was confused. In the cave where he was stuck with the avatar's friend (the water peasant) he had experienced sympathy for her _and_ he had be able to think about his uncle's words of choosing his own destiny, but now all that had disappeared from thinkable to unthinkable. He kept on telling himself that he was doing the right thing-_this __is __the only way to regain my honour_, he thought.

Before he opened the dungeon door he muttered to himself, already feeling uncomfortable, "Come on, I can do this!" He told himself sternly. When he opened the door, he struggled to keep his resolve that his hands' were shaking at his side – this never happened to him. "Uncle?" He called into the darkened room. "Uncle, father wants to speak with you to see if he can make you see sense."

"Sense?!" A voice boomed from one of the corners. "I can see sense, it is you who is blind!" Iroh had finally lost it. He had tried to reason with his nephew earlier, explaining to him that what he was doing was wrong, the wrong choice. Iroh had told him that joining this fire nation was Zuko signing his life away but still Zuko was blinded by need.

"Do not talk to me like that old man," Zuko willed himself to remain calm. He kept his voice at a low even tone.

"I tried my best to guide you nephew but you ignore my warnings." After a long pause he added, "I do not wish to cooperate with any of you. I rather die with my honour than join this nation of chaos. You go tell your father that I will not see neither him nor you and wish to be alone until my execution."

At the word _execution_, Zuko felt bile rise in his throat and his fists clench up in anger and despair. But his actions showed no hint of his feelings as he left without saying anymore. He couldn't look at his uncle because it hurt. The man had become frail throughout the last couple of days, refusing to eat, hardly speaking to anyone who entered and discarding his lotus piece like it meant nothing to him. His face had become weakened from the hunger and his gray hair was thinning.

Zuko marched up to Lord Ozai's room in a silent rage. "He says that he wishes not to see you..." Zuko's voice trailed off. He had been hoping that his uncle would give in and join them but the old man was stubborn. Zuko did not want to see harm come to his uncle but he could do nothing or he would himself be punished by the lord.

"My brother is becoming a real pain!" The lord's voice thundered through the room, echoing off the four walls. "I am sick of that fool. He will get his wish and as for calling him my brother...it is nor MORE! I disinherit him and shall no longer have a brother." Zuko was rattled to the core but the Fire Lord's words but not at all surprised. "Tell the fool that his execution will be taking place tomorrow at noon in the centre arena."

Zuko was then dismissed with nothing but a wave of the hand. He entered his bedroom to gather his thoughts. "Guards you may leave."

At the King Boumi's palace, Aang was cheered up and relieved of his fear of pain. He and the gang had been walking around the palace and also taking part in King Boumi's eccentric games. This time Toph, Sokka and Katara all tried the sledge down the delivery posts. They were so happy that when the sun set they did not even realise until King Boumi announce that supper was ready. This meal was no different from the others in palace as Sokka kept up with his usual offhand questions and Toph shut him up. King Boumi soon came to find this highly amusing that he too began asking odd questions. Aang carried on being his lively self by showing his new air tricks while Katara joined in some of the time and sat silent for the rest. She was still upset about Iroh being captured because she believed he was a good man and did not deserve what he had coming.

When the time came for the four to go to sleep Katara voiced her thoughts to Toph. She and Toph were sharing a room separate to Aang and Sokka's room. Appa had bee given his own unique quarters-King Boumi gave him toys to amuse himself with.

"I understand what you're saying Katara but what are we going to do? Huh? I mean we can't go there and save him." Toph was upset as much as Katara about Iroh's capture. "I liked him. He was so kind to me when I was on my won after I left you guys."

"That's what I told Sokka this morning, that Iroh is a good person but he just said that he was probably deceiving us."

"Sokka likes to think like that."

"I know," Katara sounded exasperated. "I just feel helpless. The man doesn't deserve to die and I feel I owe him after he saved Aang and I. I just wish we could save him..."

"Save who?" Aang had heard voices so he came to investigate.

"I was talking about Iroh." Katara said. "I couldn't sleep."

"Oh."

"Katara wants to save him since he saved your lives." Toph finished for Katara.

"It's just that I feel guilty for leaving him behind. All day we've been having fun and I can't help wandering what they're doing to him Aang. I just can't." Katara looked very upset. "He saved us Aang. We have to do something. We can't leave him."

"What are we going to do?" Toph asked. "We don't know where he is or what's happening to him."

"I might have an idea..." Aang looked sheepish. "There was an announcement earlier. I just thought you guys heard it. Anyway it said that Iroh was due to be executed tomorrow at noon at the Fire Nation central Arena."

"We have to do something Aang. We have to!" Katara pleaded. She couldn't explain it but she had this awfully strong connection with Iroh. She didn't even know the man properly yet she felt strangely responsible for him. He was like a grandfather figure to her and when she remembered that look in his eyes when he told her to escape, she saw genuine concern. She felt she owed him something. She knew that she looked to stressed to Aang and Toph at the moment but she wanted to explain it all later.

"I agree. Tomorrow we leave for the Fire Nation." Aang held Toph and Katara's eyes.


	3. Author's note

**Author's note:** I will update chapters in a couple of months. I don't really have the time at the moment with all my school work and stuff. I'm also concentrating on my stories fro fiction press. I'm sorry for the long wait but I will get on with the story...

Thanks to all you people who have read it so far. Thanks to my reviewers, NeRd4LiFe2007, jandeo401 and God's Number1 Fan and Nokam... I appreciate your comments.

Until next time...


End file.
